Lo Que No Fue
by Huachi-sama
Summary: El enemigo supremo volvera con un aliado tan poderoso que solo una sombra podra terminar con lo que nunca debio haber sido, ni lo que sera.


Reloj estaba frente a su espejo revisando una y otra vez un fragmento de la línea de tiempo que se esfumaba a su vista; era como si alguien estuviera interfiriendo con sus poderes, decidido a averiguar qué es lo que sucedía,tomo su báculo de uno de los pedestales poniendo el momento en que su vista dejaba de observar la línea y traspaso el umbral del espejo. Al otro lado solo encontró su mismo palacio intacto con los relojes haciendo su incesante tic-tac y como estaba antes de entrar, no había nada extraño incluso le pareció tan normal que reviso nuevamente el cristal solo que este no mostraba nada.

Nuevamente quiso regresar a la línea del tiempo original pero lo único que pudo hacer fue estrellarse contra el frio vidrio, entonces el color del ambiente cambio a un purpura intenso, sabia que algo andaba mal levanto su báculo para salir con sus poderes pero solo alcanzo a ver un par de ojos verdes antes de caer inconsciente.

_Lo Que Nunca Fue_

_Capítulo 1.- La Sombra_

"Amity Park; el sol del futuro", era lo que rezaba el letrero al inicio del apacible pueblo; los hombres, mujeres y niños estaban disfrutando del mejor domingo que pudieran obtener con el sol calentando la hierba sobre la cual había varios manteles cuadriculados de picnic.

En ese momento las nubes cubrieron el cielo y una ráfaga gigantesca de viento soplo; un fantasma verde apareció en el cielo.

– Humanos *suspiro* hora de ver la destrucción de su pueblo– varios truenos sonaron en el cielo y un tornado amenazo con comenzar

Vortex tenía levantadas las manos entonces un rayo verde atravesó el cielo golpeándolo en su pecho lo que hizo que el tornado se desvaneciera.

– Solo ha pasado un año después de lo del asteroide y ya volvieron– dijo Danny saliendo de entre las nubes– ¡Es hora de volver con los observadores!–

-Tonto, *suspiro* desaparece *suspiro* de mi vista-

Él gran fantasma cargo una gran bola de electricidad la cual ya estaba a punto de contraatacar el hofa cuando de la nada comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que las nubes y los efectos de los poderes de Vortex.

- ¿Que paso?- se pregunto el joven sorprendido cuando una voz femenina sonó muy enojada

- ¡Daniel Phantom! ¿Qué es lo que haces ahí transformado cuando estábamos tomando el pastel que cocine?-

- ¿Sam que no viste que Vortex estaba aquí?-

- No ha habido ni un fantasma desde hace un año por la tregua que hicieron, además de que toda tu familia y la mía están esperando-

- ¿Que dices? Pero vinimos solos!-

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede amor?, baja para que hablemos-

El chico descendió transformándose nuevamente en humano, y en realidad vio a su familia junto a la de Sam sobre un banquete que estaba en un mantel de cuadros verdes, Jack y el sr Manson peleaban amistosamente por un trozo de pavo, favorito de ambos. Lo que Danny recordaba era haber venido con Sam con sólo un par de ensaladas, una hamburguesa para el chico y dos sodas.

– En verdad estábamos con todos– se dijo el mismo– tal vez solo estaba soñando despierto– Danny sonrió y besó a la chica no muy convencido de lo que había pasado.

—0—0—0—

Reloj abrió los ojos y observo su castillo que tenía un tono purpura y estaba cayéndose a pedazos, pero el suyo no se caía a pedazos. Miró hacia ambos lados y frente a él flotaba su báculo del tiempo

– ¿Cuánta hacia que no me visitabas hermano?– murmuró una voz entre las sombras; y aparecieron unos ojos verdes

– ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? ¿Cómo es que pudiste tenderme esta trampa? Tu dimensión se cae a pedazos junto con tus poderes–

– Es gracias a ti hermano; al ayudar a ese chico Phantom a revivir uno de los momentos que nunca sucedieron–

Una sonrisa apareció bajo el par de ojos y de las sombras salió un fantasma con una capa roja como la sangre, su piel azulada y lo ojos esmeraldas, era la viva imagen de Reloj en su modo adulto solo que en su pecho había un reloj de arena donde su arena iba de abajo hacia arriba.

– Eso querido hermano me dio la suficiente fuerza para levantarme de mi trono y planear esta emboscada; tú allí fuera con los demás fantasmas y yo aquí recluido con las sombras de los fantasmas que nunca vieron la luz, los recuerdos olvidados y las ilusiones perdidas que cada vez que chocan contra mi castillo lo rompen cada vez más. Pero ahora que tengo esto…– tomó el báculo– podre regresar a la verdadera zona fantasma y crear más recuerdos que nunca sucedieron para tener más poder, en este momento debe haber varios ya creándose por la influencia de que estés aquí hermano–

– ¡Déjame salir Paradox!–le gritó el fantasma del tiempo a lo que él solo amplio su sonrisa

– Había olvidado lo bien que se oye mi nombre; ahora hermano quédate quieto mientras la realidad cambia por algo más divertido y sin sentido– presionó el botón del reloj que hizo que se abriera un portal de reloj

Paradox salió exactamente en la sala del espejo de Reloj; camino hacia los estantes y diviso un artefacto cilíndrico que tenía una mueca de felicidad.

– Aquí está el perfecto aliado que necesito–

—0—0—0—

Danny se despidió de su enamorada en el balcón de su recamara y se fue volando hacia el edificio Fenton; aun en su cabeza estaba la duda de lo que había pasado esa mañana entonces su sentido fantasma se disparó solo para ver que un cartel de sopa cambiaba a uno de "reelección para el alcalde Masters"

– ¿Vlad es nuestro alcalde? ¿Pero?– voló a casa y al momento de entrar convertido varias armas de defensa automática le apuntaron– ¿Qué es esto?–

– ¡Mira Maddie el chico fantasma está aquí!; hay que diseccionarlo molécula por molécula–grito el hombre con su traje naranja al lado de su esposa

– ¿De que estas hablando papá? ¡Soy yo Danny!–se transformó en un humano lo que hizo que los Fenton miraran a su hijo con dolor–

– Hijo; porque nunca nos dijiste…–

– Mamá lo saben desde hace un año, algo anda mal es como si el desastreroide nunca hubiera tratado de chocar con la tierra–

– ¿Qué es eso de desastreroide?–

– Eso ya es peor– subió a su habitación y la cerró con seguro.

Prendió su computadora y busco noticias sobre el suceso que había cambiado su vida, pero no encontró nada como si nunca hubiera pasado, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y se acercó al teléfono; en ese instante nuevamente su sentido fantasma se activó y un grito al lado de su cuarto lo saco de balance, se transformó y acudió al cuarto de su hermana donde solo vio que una sombra desaparecía en el fondo; solo que al tratar de seguirla su hermana lo abrazo.

–Danny… ¡dime que no es verdad que casi morimos!, ¡dime que no perdiste tus poderes! ¡Por favor dime que lo que me mostro esa sombra no es verdad!– reclamo Jazz llorando sobre el pecho de Danny pero entonces el solo menciono una frase

– ¡Claro que no es verdad!, yo nunca he visto algo que ponga en peligro la tierra–

_Notas del autor:_

_Hola mortales, regreso a mis principios con DP y un fic que ha venido a mi viendo otra vez el capítulo del peor de los enemigos. Sé que ahorita se ve algo enredado pero no se preocupen se revolverá más mediante avancen._

"_0_0"_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
